The Chair
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Set in S5 ep7 (possible spoilers? maybe) John and Anna enjoy the rest of the evening in each other's arms...and his *magical* chair.


**_Disclaimer:_**Donwton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes.

* * *

><p>'<em>What would I do without you.'<em>

She smiled and sipped at her tea, thankful for the openness between them once again. She had told him everything, well, at least that that bloody device belonged to Lady Mary. At first John asked her why would a widow need such precautions, but Anna only said that it was not her secret to tell and he respected that. He knew that women had secrets and that Lady Mary trusted Anna to take them to her grave. He also knew that said device had something to do with the sketching trip, and that said trip had only served as as façade.

'Are you very worried?' she asked a moment later.

'About what?'

'Us...not having a baby yet?'

'Well...I am eager to start a family with you, you know that. And we have been trying.'

'But I don't want you to think that's something wrong, not just yet. It's too early for that. I'm sure sooner rather than later we'll have a little one keeping us busy and waking us up at night,' she said with her usual reassuring smile.

John sighed, 'You are right, my darling, and I know that but...I'm having a hard time waiting for it. I see Mr Branson with Miss Sybbie and my heart aches for the same light I see in his eyes when he looks at her...to have one so small and defenceless depending on you for everything. To see them grow and become a person we made and dreamed of. To see what the mix of us looks like,' he exclaimed with a grin. 'Although I hope all our children will look like you.'

'Don't be silly, I want a little John for myself. A dark haired boy with gentle eyes to indulge in deep and noble conversation,' Anna giggled.

'Ah! Right. Another brooder for you to worry about.'

'Of course. That's what children are for…for us to worry about,' she stood up from the settee and moved over to his lap. John shifted a little in his chair to a more comfortable position for both of them. 'And don't worry,' she continued, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Our time will come.'

'I do hope it comes soon rather than later because we have more than one to make.'

'Mr Bates! You never told me, how many do you want?'

'Well...how many are you ready to have?'

Anna giggled slapping, his chest softly. 'You are terrible!'

'Am I?' he tickled her gently then, running his hands up and down her sides and playing his fingers against the weakest spots she had.

'Stop that John! No!' she squealed in his arms trying to catch his hands with hers. 'Stop!'

Joining in her laughter, he stopped, hugging her by the waist and bringing her even closer to him. 'You are so beautiful when you laugh,' he said in a low voice making her draw a deep breath.

'You are a charmer you know.' John rubbed his nose against her neck before placing a wet kiss on her flushed skin.

'And you are irresistible, Mrs. Bates.' Anna closed her eyes, letting herself take in the sweet music of his whispers. 'I mean it...I don't know what I would do without you.'

Her eyes were still closed as her neck was being covered in gentle kisses and soft nips. The wetness of his mouth causing her to shiver from the inside out. She thanked heaven for this piece of paradise...this little cottage that was their love nest.

'You do things to me, John,' she whispered while her hands caressed his neck.

'I hope I do...good things.' He looked at her then, deep passion written in his eyes as his right hand moved to caress her legs through her dress, while the other was still around her waist.

'Wonderful things,' she answered back dropping her hands to his chest. 'Let me help you with this,' she said, removing his vest.

'What are you doing you?'

'I'm helping you with your clothes, like the good wife I am.'

'I'm sure you are, you temptress.'

'I don't think you are minding it too much, Mr Bates.' Her smile acknowledged the fact that she could feel his arousal growing against her legs and he smiled mischievously.

'How could I?' His question was rhetorical and he dipped into her neck again as she worked her way down the buttons of his shirt.

Before long he was barechested and breathing heavily at the feel of her hands teasing the hair on his chest. But he wasn't pleased, not at all, not yet. She was far too clothed, and with a gentle demand he told her to stand up. With a smile on her face she did as he said. He sat up straighter in the chair, spreading his legs as she stood in front of him. Slowly he removed her dress which joined his clothes on the floor.

Her undergarments were white, a very thin chemise, contrasting with her black stockings that only left a little portion of skin to show, just above her knees. John thanked the new fashions for being so bold.

Then, she took her chemise off with practice and when she reached for her tights he stopped her. 'No. Leave them on,' he said with a lustful grin, " I like them. They are...sexy.'

'Mr Bates, how very daring of you,' she giggled.

'A daring word for a daring wife.'

'Daring wife you say…?' Her eyes shone with mischief as she looked at him, and he grinned in anticipation. He felt his body trembling as she kneeled between his legs and he couldn't help but give a contented sigh and wet his lips with his tongue.

Relaxing again against the back of the chair, he let himself fall under her spell, and follow her every movement. She unbuttoned his trousers, never taking her eyes from his, and then his shorts, not bothering taking his shoes off; his clothing gathered at his feet.

Teasing him ever so slowly, she run her nails along his thighs and up and down his stomach, making his manhood throb as it became engorged. He looked up at the ceiling taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself and before he could think twice he felt her taking him in her hand. He looked at her then, heavy breathing and racing heart, and a wonderful aching feeling at the bottom of his belly taking him over the edge, to a road with no way back. And he was glad for that.

She massaged him well while her eyes were locked on his, gently and softly, in the way she knew he loved, until she saw the begging look in his eyes. Before taking him in her mouth, she kissed each of his thighs and finally she accomplished what he was waiting for. His breath caught on his throat and he had to close his eyes once more, releasing a low moan. She knew him well, so she waited. She waited until his eyes were open and a smiled formed on his lips. His hands were in her hair a second later, caressing and massaging her scalp, encouraging her to go further.

Anna continued her feasting on him, knowing soon, from the sound of his breathing she would have to stop. The wetness of her mouth on his skin was driving him mad, and he swallowed hard with every breath he took.

'Anna,' he whispered desperately, as if her name was the only prayer that would lead him to salvation. 'It feels so good, love.'

She smiled again, happy that he was in such a wonderful ecstasy due to her. But she herself was as ready as he was. Seeing her husband like this, in all his naked and aroused glory made her as excited as if he were the one worshiping her body, as he most often did. Not in her wildest dreams she could have imagined she would want someone as much as she wanted him, always and only him, body and soul.

And then, she felt him stopping her and she looked up. His smile was as tender as it could be and he motioned for her to raise. He slid her panties off, grinning at her as he did, then grabbed her hips and pulled her toward so she could straddle his thighs. He heard her sigh deeply as she felt his hardness against her middle.

Kissing her lips passionately, he touched her and teased a moment longer until she had enough and couldn't wait a minute more to feel her husband plunge deep inside her.

'John,' she begged, 'I want you.'

He nodded and moaned at her words, words that would never stop making him happy and fulfilled, as she adjusted in his lap and slid onto him. They gasped in unison as they became one.

Every time was different and every time was better than the last. Endless nights of love and heated passion had made them connoisseurs of each other's likes and wants and needs. But at the same time, with every experience they shared, they always had something new to learn and to love, and it was magnificent how after so many times together like this they always wanted more.

Their kisses became eager and demanding. Their tongues dancing frantically, begging for more of each other's taste. Anna ground her hips against his body as he explored her as best as he could, massaging her breasts and caressing her thighs and buttocks. Her hands were on his shoulder blades and she revealed at the wonderful feeling of his muscles moving under her palms.

She loved him so for loving her so fiercely. When she was with him she had everything she always dreamed of. When she was with him she could forget all her troubles and worries. She was free. She could dream and be happy and be taken over the moon by a culmination of marvelous feelings. Feelings that she would never be able to describe.

They were both close to their ends, and she rocked her body into his as fast and deep as she could. The need of reaching her ultimate wave of pleasure making her body respond to an instinct she only remembered she had when she was with him like this. And he was no different than her. Holding her tight and as close as possible, he moved his body with hers, kissing her collarbone, neck and chest as he did so.

Together, they reached the epitome of pleasure and their heads collapsed on each other's shoulders. Moments later, still sweating and weak and shaking, Anna raised her head and looked deep into his eyes before asking him with no wish of an answer, 'What would I do without you?'

'And this chair!' he exclaimed and they both dissolved into fits of laughter..

Not long after when they were in bed and resting for the day that was yet to come. A day that would be in fact the beginning of a new life for them. For unbeknownst to either, in nine months time Mr. & Mrs, John Bates would become proud parents of a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! _


End file.
